Jericho
by Sorkari
Summary: In which subtle petting in a movie theatre leads to heavy grinding and intense love bites. Riren/Ereri. Borderline smut.


A gift I somehow wrote in 2 hours for someone dear to me.

Also, you all should listen to Jericho by Celldweller while reading this.

* * *

Their night was supposed to be sweet, _tame,_ a simple way of spending time together at a theater, since time in general had become scarce for them both; when their jobs graced them both with a Friday off, they were happy to oblige themselves. Levi was idle, for the most part, paying no mind to the movie itself as he contemplated more important things. There were bills that month, the enervation that tugged at his eyelids from the sleep deprivation of having worked overtime that entire week, and the urging in the back of his mind, the sheer _yearning_ to go back home and curl up with a hot cup of tea.

Levi was taken surprise by the hand that had slipped onto his thigh, caressing softly, and it would have been a chaste gesture if it had been considerably lower. He automatically hissed out in warning, " _Eren."_

Eren regarded him with wide, inquisitive eyes, his brow slightly arched, providing the perfect mask to play meek with as he queried innocently, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

Eren's hand burned against his inner thigh, a rough squeeze sending a surge of fire coursing through his veins. His hand clamped over Eren's, body tensing, silver eyes subtly glancing towards the group of people just a row below them, though he made no real attempt at retaliating. It was oddly exhilarating, taking the public into consideration, the mere threat of it all, and he went against his better judgement and pressed Eren's hand closer to where his need lay waiting. The brunet seemed pleased with himself, a fact that left Levi inwardly growling in shame, yet the pleasant tingling of the pressure against his crotch quieted his complaints.

Ambivalence left him constantly swooning over the edge, whether he was uncomfortable or unfathomably excited through the otherwise revolting thought of public indecency. He wasn't able to stop his breath from hitching, his thighs from spreading further apart, though these were things masked by the movie. The noises he made were easily overshadowed by the voices overhead, the bucking of his hips masked by the shadows of the seats, though one of the teenagers a few seats away glanced over her shoulder during a particularly quiet scene in the movie. Levi's heart jumped, a surge that, to his chagrin, added to the heat that pooled in his lower abdomen, and he pulled himself closer to Eren, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She took this as an affectionate gesture, an innocent one, and left them alone, the sudden uprising in music above once again stealing her attention away.

"You bastard," Levi breathed.

"You're the one who -" His sentence faltered as Levi mouthed at the skin exposed from his collar, sighing lightly as he finished, "who encouraged it."

Levi melted closer into Eren's side, succumbing to the numbness that poured through his hips. The corner of his mouth curled with a pleased smirk as Eren tensed and gasped at the rough bite to his earlobe. The atmosphere was impossibly warm, the constraints of his jeans almost unbearable, and the minimal pressure on his cock was infuriating. Eren visibly tensed as Levi's palm roughly pressed against his own arousal, harsh and clumsy, a blush burning against his cheeks as Levi husked, "You're an impulsive little shit, you know that?"

He could hear a slight moan in Eren's voice as the brunet inquired, "I don't suppose you want me to stop, do you?"

"I could handle it. But can you?" A rough squeeze elicited a sharp moan, one that was followed shortly after with a nearly imperceptible whine when that hand disappeared, gone in favor of pulling his own hand away. Levi held his wrist, rejecting him in one simple motion, deadpanning lowly, "Being an impatient brat won't get you anywhere."

Pride was what kept Levi in check, but he could see Eren's uneasy shifting in his peripheral vision. Anticipation tantalized him, left him focusing on nothing but Eren, their intertwined fingers, the heat that still lingered between them. And it was never truly gone; as soon as the credits had rolled into view and the participants started to clap, they were up and leaving. The theatre was, as always, filled to the brim with people, now that the sun was setting and a showing of a movie they were both severely disinterested in was creeping up slowly. Levi tugged Eren by the hand towards the other direction, away from the crowd, and out the back door, where they were led to the side of the building.

Immediately after the door slammed, Levi's lips locked with Eren's, his hands curling within the fabric of Eren's collar. Teeth lashed out to nip at the brunet's lip, which elicited a keening whine that urged Levi to bite harder, to slam his lover up against the wall and ravish him right then and there. He reluctantly fought against it, though, and broke away from the kiss, to which Eren followed with an impatient noise issuing in the back of his throat. Their hands would not stop roaming, however, as they rushed to Levi's car, with playful groping and subtle touches that left them burning with lust.

The ride home was no different; Levi found himself cursing under his breath as he fought to stay focused on the road, though Eren didn't seem to care in the slightest. He sucked dark bruises onto the crook of his neck, groped his thigh, murmured fervently into his ear, all of which enticed Levi further into parking along the side of the road out of sheer impatience - but that would make him a hypocrite.

The door to Levi's apartment was shut by Eren being slammed up against it, his hands immediately fumbling to undo the buttons to Levi's shirt as their lips danced perfectly together. Levi tugged Eren's hips flush against his, rolling and grinding their arousals together. Eren moaned into the kiss, his hips spasmodically rutting against Levi's, the both of them eventually pulling away from the kiss once oxygen became scarce. Levi yanked him forward by the collar, his own dress shirt now abandoned on the floor, away from the wall and towards the bedroom, where he idly kicked the door shut and shoved Eren back against the mattress. He pounced on Eren then, his teeth digging deep bruises into the crook of Eren's neck.

His thighs fell open wider as he thrust his hips upwards, moaning as Levi sunk his teeth deeper, ground harder, sucked galaxies onto his skin that would take days to fade. Alongside their panting, the quiet moans that filled the burning atmosphere, was the creaking of the bed as they ground against one another, as their rutting became more desperate and the pleasure muddled perfectly with the pain. At a particularly rough bite that elicited a keening whine, Eren raked his nails down Levi's back. Levi groaned against the crook of his neck, tensing at the pain, but the harsh, nearly overwhelming grinding of his hips against Eren's never faltered. He marveled at the reactions that each bite and suck drew from Eren, basked in the satisfaction that accompanied the view of the teeth marks against dark skin, and found the little squeal he drew from applying pressure to those marks with his tongue to be unfathomably exhilarating.

Sparks and fireworks built up in their abdomens, filling them with a sweet numbness that left them mindlessly needy. Eren dragged his nails down Levi's back again, over his flexing muscles and back again, the stinging adding to the heat of the liquid fire that already coursed through Levi's veins. Flames erupted from each and every mark that Levi sucked onto his skin, advancing to currents of electricity that left their hearts racing and their hips spasmodic and uncoordinated. Eren found himself moaning Levi's name like a whore, his thighs spread wide with shameless need, which was matched perfectly with the intensity of Levi's hard, nearly painful grinding between his legs.

His neck ached with the bite marks that littered them, nearly on the verge of bleeding, the pulsations burning, burning, _burning_ along with the heat that overwhelmed him. He could taste iron on Levi's tongue when their mouths moulded together once more, as teeth clanked messily against his, where their moans were muffled and their air grew thick with passion. Eren's back bowed and his hips stuttered, and in response to his climax, he bit Levi's lower lip hard enough to break the skin. A wistful call of Eren's name left Levi, the excitement of it adding to the electricity in his veins, and within another few thrusts, he reached his own climax.

He collapsed against Eren, boneless with the enervation and the pleasurable buzz of the aftermath weighing down his body, but it didn't bother Eren in the slightest; the brunet blissfully hummed as he nuzzled into his hair. They stayed that way, basking in the afterglow of orgasm, with naught but the sound of their gradually steadying breathing and the soft crooning of the sweet nothings that left Eren's lips.


End file.
